Tori's First Horror Movie
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Jade finally gets Tori to watch a Horror movie with her. Jori smut


**Here we have a rather sappy, fluffy Jori one-shot.**

* * *

"Jade... Jade... JADE!" Tori Vega manically shook her girlfriend. "How the heck can you sleep through this when there's people being EATEN by zombies!"

"Tori, babe, you know this is just a film right?" Jade smirked. They had been going out for 3 months now and she had only just managed to convince Tori to watch a horror movie with her. The couple were snuggled up together on Jade's bed watching the flatscreen her dad had mounted on her wall to try and bribe her into going to a different school. It hadn't worked but she'd got a free T.V. so she didn't really mind.

"You fell asleep in the first mintue! How is that even possible?"

"Hey! I'm tired... being in a play every night for 2 months does that to you, you know?" Jade yawned. She loved working in the theatre but she had to admit the long nights on top of matinee performances were really starting to get to her.

"Please don't sleep Jay, you know I'm only watching this for you and I can't watch it if I'm the only one conscious!" Jade smiled, she loved it when Tori called her Jay. Only Tori though, if anyone else even dared to, she would kill them. Jade pulled Tori in closer so she could comfort her.

"I'm not going to sleep anymore babe, I'll protect you." Tori gave her a sarcastic smile but Jade could see fear still lingering in her eyes. "This really scares you doesn't it?" Tori nodded. "Awwwww Vega, thats adorable." Jade kissed Tori's forehead. She couldn't help being a sap, it was Tori's fault she brought out the best in her... which just happened to be a complete romantic.

"Jade. Sometimes I have these dreams... they're really awful. It usually involves you... being murdered. I just don't know what I would do if something did happen to you, and I know Zombies aren't real and they can't actually get you but watching these sorts of movies just makes me worry." Jade tilted her head slightly so she could look into Tori's eyes.

"Tori. I will never let anything, or anyone get between us." Jade leaned in closer lightly pressing her lips forward meeting Tori's peachy, strawberry flavoured ones.

Jade's speech seemed to have lighted a fire in Tori and she suddenly became extremely frisky. She pulled herself on top of Jade and straddled her on the bed. She ripped Jade's top off in seconds and threw it onto the floor quickly followed by her own. Their jeans had taken a little more time each girl assisting the other in pulling them off before chucking them to lie with shirts.

"Toriii...Tor...T!" Tori's hands were all over Jade. They both still doned underwear but other than that they were completely naked. Jade's whole body was burning and she was sure the dampness had spread onto Tori's underwear through her own. She encouraged Tori's advances and grinded her hips against the half-Latina's. A rhythm was set and the two girls lost themselves to each other as they rubbed themselves together faster and faster.

Tori reached her climax first, tensing and moaning Jade's name before being hit by a powerful wave rocketing through her body as she came. Jade wasn't far behind, her orgasm sped on by the feeling of Tori's wetness.

She lay down on the bed breathing heavily as she tried to recover from the waves of pleasure still dying down inside her. Tori snuggled into her side, her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, your so beautiful." Jade smiled.

"Tori, your the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth, have I ever told you how lucky I am to be with you?" Tori grinned.

"No, you haven't. But it's not true, because I'm the luckiest girl to even be able to hug you and kiss you, let alone do what we just did with you!" Jade rolled her eyes, of course Vega wouldn't believe she was beautiful. It didn't matter to Tori though. As long as Jade thought she was.

"I love you Jay." Jade's eyebrows rose in shock. They hadn't said that to each other yet.

"Aww, I wanted to be the one to say that first." Jade's fake pout was too much for Tori and they were locked in another passionate kiss before Jade even had time to reply with the real words she had wanted to say. Reluctantly she pulled herself away from the brown-haired beauty only for a moment just so she could say it.

"I love you too Tori Vega. "

* * *

**Please review :) how did you like the smut? I'm not sure about it!? **


End file.
